


Change and Hope

by bessemerprocess



Category: Countdown RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: American Presidential Election 2008, Dancing, Porn Battle, barefoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Rachel, post-election '08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Pornbattle VII (The Seven Deadly Sins), prompt: Keith Olbermann/Rachel Maddow, dance

He spins her across the floor, which is surprising, really. Rachel would have never guessed Keith could dance. Maybe it helps that they're in his hotel room and no one is watching. He'd promised her an Inaugural dance after she'd admitted to never having been to a ball before on the air.

They are both sock footed; he had ditched his shoes at the door, she'd ditched hers in the lobby, letting them swing from her hand as they made their way to Keith's room. Now their shoes are in a haphazard pile with their coats and scarves, and the radio is playing something slow and sweet in the background.

They've been on the air for hours, all day really, and it's actually tomorrow. She should be exhausted, but she's not. For this moment, here with Keith on the eve of a new era, everything is perfect.

Keith holds her as they dance. Their feet don't quite match up with the beat of the song, but Rachel doesn't care.

He kisses her. She's not expecting it, but he is tender and gentle and she parts her lips for his tongue. He leads and she follows. That's not exactly normal for her, but nothing is tonight.

Rachel fumbles with the buttons of his shirt, whereas Keith is adept at removing her clothes. Slow or fast, they both end up nude, and he leads her to his bed. She goes more than willingly, sinking down into the mattress beneath him.

It's the first time she's really considered how large he actually is. They're both tall, but she's always been more interested in the size of his personality before. Now he sucks at her neck and she watches as his paw-like hands move nimbly across her skin; it makes her feel small underneath him.

She reaches down and pulls him back to her mouth, kissing him deeply. She can feel him grin into her mouth as she lets her hand roam down his body over sensitive nipples, hirsute chest, and down over his cock. She wonders if he can tell this is amateur hour, she wonders if he cares, but he moans and thrusts against her hand, taking all those thoughts with him.

He licks his way down her body, dislodging her hand. Keith kisses the crease of her thigh and rocks back on his heels, surveying her bare skin with a smile. Rachel groans at the loss of contact, reaching up to him. Instead of taking her hand, he pulls her legs around him, settling himself between her thighs.

"Is this okay?" he asks and she has no words to describe the look on his face. His cock is rubbing at her clit though, and she sighs happily. "Yes"

Keith pushes inside her slowly, like he's afraid she's going to change her mind if he moves too fast. He sets a slow but steady pace while he works her in languid circles with his thumb. Rachel rocks up against him, trying to quicken the pace, but Keith just moves his hand to her hip and keeps them going so slowly that Rachel is going to go crazy. She moans as he pauses to kiss her neck, her breasts, and she chokes out his name as he moves his thumb back to her clit, this time moving just slightly faster.

"Please, faster," she says, urging him on. Keith picks up the pace at her words and she can feel her orgasm start to build in the pit of her stomach. "Keith," she says. "Keith." At each repetition, he speeds up, thrusting harder. Finally--finally--she comes around him, head thrown back, toes pointed. He thrusts once, twice more and joins her.

When she comes back to herself, Keith's hand is on her cheek. "Stay?" he asks.


End file.
